After Long Time
by Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q
Summary: Ini bukanlah akhir cerita, tapi inilah awal ceritaku. Cinta masa lalu yang tersusun kembali dimana akan melibatkan banyak orang dalam kehidupan masa laluku yang ternyata sekelam malam tergelap yang pernah ada. Vampire, Kyuubi, Pemburu , dan Penyihir. Semuanya akan kembali untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka anggap adalah milik mereka./"Sakura Haruno adalah milikku."/RnR PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**After Long Time © Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**

**Pairing : Kakashi H/Sasuke U/Naruto U/Sakura H**

**Rated : T semi M#forsafe**

**Genre : Supernatural/Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Angst**

**WARNING**** : typo, first multichapter, too simple, straight pair, out of character, original fic, alur berantakan, author gaje, etc**

**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE FROM THE START ! BETTER NOT READ IT FOR SO ON !**

**Summary :** Cinta, dendam, pengkhianatan, perang, darah, vampire, kyuubi, penyihir, dan pemburu. Semuanya kembali setelah 2000 tahun kemudian. Terjebak diantara cinta yang rumit. Perang yang terjadi diantara vampire, kyuubi, penyihir dan pemburu memperebutkan dominasi di dunia manusia. Aku mencoba mengakhirinya dengan mengorbankan diri sebagai tumbal perang dalam ritual yang dibuat oleh para penyihir. Namun sejak itu aku melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi dan 'terbangun' sebagai vampire. Akhir dari perang dan awal dari kisah yang akan segera terjadi.

**Chapter 1**

**After Long Time**

"Sakura, apa kau melamun lagi?" suara baritonnya segera membangunkanku dari jadwal melamunku.

Segera saja aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Belakangan ini sudah beberapa kali aku tertangkap melamun olehnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus memikirkan siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku sudah berada di kastil megah ini selama 100 tahun kalau aku tak salah ingat dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku sebelum berubah menjadi vampire dan bisa berakhir di sini dan kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini karena aku tidak pernah diizinkan untuk keluar kastil.

"Sakura?" Dia memanggilku lagi kali ini sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya, Tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk melamun. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Tuan." Sahutku sambil terus membungkuk memohon pengampunan dari Sang Raja Vampire.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Apakah kau sedang bertanya-tanya kapan kau bisa pergi dari sini? Katakanlah padaku, Sakura. Aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu." Katanya lagi lalu menatapku dengan intens.

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa memang sang raja vampire ini bisa membaca pikiran?

"Tu-tuan, ampuni saya karena sudah lancang. Sa-saya hanya ingin tahu... ke-kenapa, Tuan. Tidak lebih, Tuan." Kataku terbata-bata. Matanya terasa mengintmidasi tapi aku melihat ada sekilat emosi berkecamuk disana. Aku tidak tahu apa itu atau mungkin aku yang salah kira.

"Apa kau tidak suka bersamaku, Sakura? " tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat sendu. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sakura. " Sambungnya lagi.

"Tu-tuan, apa yang anda ka-katakan?" Aku mundur selangkah darinya, takut kalau sampai raja vampire ini mungkin akan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Aku semakin bingung sekarang. Apa maksudnya takut kehilangan aku. Apa dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya sebelum aku yang sekarang? Tapi sekarang ini aku merasa takut dengan sikap Sang Raja Vampire ini.

"Sssttt... Jangan takut padaku, Sakura. Aku yang seharusnya takut padamu." Kali ini dia menarik tanganku hingga wajahku tepat berada dihadapannya. Dekat sekali hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang dingin dan memabukkan. Tinggal sedikit lagi wajah kami bersentuhan, aku mendengar dia berbisik padaku. Kata-kata yang tak pernah aku sangka. Setelah mengucapkannya bibir kami pun menyatu. Lembut, tidak ada paksaan, bahkan terasa hanya seperti sentuhan ringan. Namun ini sangat memabukkan. Bagai terhipnotis, aku pun membalas ciumannya seakan inilah yang paling kuinginkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Bunga Sakura-ku. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi seperti waktu itu." Suaranya hilang ditelan deru angin malam. Aku menatap wajahnya ketika dia berbicara seperti itu. Kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Entah sejak kapan masker yang biasa menghias wajahnya dilepasnya, tapi dengan begini aku bisa melihat wajah yang selama ini disembunyikannya, wajah tampan dengan bola mata yang berbeda warna, onyx dan rubby. Wajah ini seperti pernah aku kenal sebelumnya, tapi semuanya terlihat samar-samar dalam pikiranku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kakashi." Balasku dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan padanya. Entah apa yang membuatku mengatakan hal ini. Bagaikan kepingan-kepingan memori yang tersusun kembali, namun masih harus dicari kebenarannya, tapi aku hanya tahu kalau ini adalah kata yang paling benar untuk aku katakan padanya, Sang Raja Vampire. Kakashi Hatake. Orang yang selama ini aku layani.

Ini bukanlah akhir cerita, tapi inilah awal ceritaku. Cinta masa lalu yang tersusun kembali dimana akan melibatkan banyak orang dalam kehidupan masa laluku yang ternyata sekelam malam tergelap yang pernah ada. Vampire, Kyuubi, dan Penyihir. Semuanya akan kembali untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka anggap adalah milik mereka.

"**Sakura Haruno adalah milikku."** Kata mereka secara bersamaan, namun dari tempat yang berbeda.

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N :**

ini masih prolognya, semoga ini bisa membuat minna sedikit penasaran.. hehehe #wish

My first multichapter dan My first KakaSaku multichapter fic... finally...#nari2gaje.

Yah... tema yang lumayan biasa sich, tapi aku seneng banget cerita ataupun fic ataupun film mengenai vampir... dimata dan dihatiku tuh mereka bagaikan legenda, inspirasi dan imaginasi yang gak bisa aku hilangkan dari otakku#lebayy.. Disini sebutan werewolfnya aku ganti jadi Kyuubi, biar tetap pada karakternya.#ngelirikNaruto...

Baiklah minna-sama, kira-kira adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?#gak ada..

Hehehe,,, kalau memang ada yang penasaran tolong diberikan semangat untuk di apdet dan segala kritik dan segala saran pada kotak ripiuw saya yah, minna-sama...

Maklum minna-sama, it's me first multichapter fic... kekekeke#dilempar

See ya next chapter then...^,~

Tutup tirai /


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**After Long Time © Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**

**Pairing : Kakashi H/ Sakura H/Sasuke U/Naruto U**

**Rated : T semi M#forsafe**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Hurt&Comfort/Angst**

**WARNING**** : typo, AU, first multichapter, too simple, ide fic yang gaje, straight pair, out of character, original fic, alur berantakan, author gaje, etc**

**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE FROM THE START ! BETTER NOT READ IT FOR SO ON !**

**Summary :** Cinta, dendam, pengkhianatan, perang, darah, vampire, kyuubi, penyihir, dan pemburu. Semuanya kembali setelah 2000 tahun kemudian. Terjebak diantara cinta yang rumit. Perang yang terjadi diantara vampire, kyuubi, penyihir dan pemburu memperebutkan dominasi di dunia manusia. Aku mencoba mengakhirinya dengan mengorbankan diri sebagai tumbal perang dalam ritual yang dibuat oleh para penyihir. Namun sejak itu aku melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi dan 'terbangun' sebagai vampire. Akhir dari perang dan awal dari kisah yang akan segera terjadi.

**Chapter 2**

**After Long Time**

Udara malam ini begitu menusuk. Hembusan angin yang dingin seakan menembus tulang. Suara burung hantu seakan menjadi suara yang sangat menakutkan. Namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikan pria bertudung ini untuk menyusuri jalan tersebut. Jalanan setapak yang dikelilingi oleh hutan pinus yang begitu lebatnya. Kegelapanlah yang mendominasi sejauh mata memandang.

Pria bertudung dengan lambang kipas dibelakang jubahnya berjalan dengan pelan. Dia membawa tongkat kayu berwarna coklat beserta sebuah kantung hitam yang digantung di ikatan pinggang jubahnya. Tidak ada rasa takut yang tampak dari pria ini. Malahan beberapa hewan yang sempat melintas didepan jalannya berlari terbirit-birit melihat sosoknya yang seperti malaikat kematian. Pria itu mendengus.

"Tsk... apa semenakutkan itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Pemandangan tenang nan indah terpampang teduh didepannya. Bayangan bulan tergambar jelas diatas jernih dan tenangnya air didanau ini. Ditambah dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh tepat ditengah bayangan bulan tersebut.

"Bunga kita sudah mekar, Sakura." Dia berkata sambil menangkap satu kelopak bunga sakura yang terus berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Dia menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu diciumnya sebentar.

"Harum." Dia lalu memasukkan helai sakura itu dalam kantung hitam yang dibawanya. Kemudian dia mengambil tongkatnya lalu memukulnya tiga kali tepat pada bayangan bulan tersebut berada.

"Bulan yang mempertemukan kita, memisahkan kita, dan akan mempersatukan kita lagi, Sakura. Aku sudah kembali. Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali!" seakan sedang membaca mantra, terlihat dari kegelapan tudungnya warna mata sang pria telah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pola bintik hitam yang berjumlah tiga ditengahnya. Menakutkan dan terkesan keangkuhannya disana, tapi tersirat kerinduan yang besar didalamnya. Kerinduan akan kekasih hati yang telah lama menghilang darinya.

Sakura Haruno.

"Ouch..." aku memegang bibirku. Sudah dua kali aku tidak sengaja menggigit lidahku. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku. Tapi siapa? Apa tuan Kakashi? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kalau memang dia sedang membicarakanku aku pasti bisa mendengarnya, toh dia sekarang ada di balkon kamarnya tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Apa mungkin dalam hati dia sedang membicarakan aku? Ahh.. cukup Sakura. Kenapa kau jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tuan Kakashi tidak mungkin seperti itu. Lagipula kalau memang menggigit lidah sendiri itukan bukan berarti seseorang sedang membicarakanmu, bisa saja karena kau terlalu ceroboh. Duh.. tapi kan tetap saja sakit.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa? Bibirmu berdarah." Segera saja dia mengambil sapu tangannya yang ada di saku jubahnya. Aku cukup terkejut dia tiba-tiba saja ada didepanku. Ketika dia akan membersihkannya, aku segera menepis halus tangannya. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan perlakuannya yang berubah drastis sejak kemarin malam semenjak kejadian yang cukup intim antara kami berdua.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya hanya belum terbiasa dengan sikap tuan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Aku mencoba memberinya sedikit penjelasan mengenai sikapku padanya. Aku hanya berharap semoga dia tidak salah sangka dan menjadi marah dengan sikapku tadi.

"Hmmmm... mulai sekarang biasakanlah, Sakura." Dia tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya lalu segera memegang tanganku, menurunkan tanganku kebawah dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena aku. Dia membersihkannya dengan sangat hati-hati seakan takut akan melukaiku. Aku perhatikan wajahnya yang masih tertutup masker hitam itu. Benar-benar mempesona pikirku. Mata _onyx _nya yang tidak tertutup masker memperhatikan bibirku dengan intens sambil tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan terus berusaha membersihkan darah yang menetes dari sela bibirku.

"Sudah..." Dia menatapku lagi lalu tersenyum. Aku yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikannya langsung saja sengaja menoleh kebawah, malu kalau sampai ketahuan aku menatapnya dari tadi.

"Sakura... mulai sekarang biasakanlah." Perkataannya membuatku akhirnya menoleh kembali padanya.

"A-apa maksud, tuan? Aku bertanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Biasakan dirimu untuk tidak lagi memanggil aku tuan, bagaimana?" aku bertambah bingung.

"Aku tidak bi—"

"Cobalah panggil aku Kakashi, Sakura." Dia menarik tanganku pelan dan membimbingku ke kursi kebesarannya dan mendudukkan aku disana lalu dia setengah berjongkok didepanku. Aku lagi-lagi seperti terhipnotis olehnya dan menurut saja.

"Panggil namaku, Sakura." Katanya lagi seperti memohon padaku. Aku seperti anak yang bayi yang baru diajarkan berbicara oleh orang tuanya.

"K-Kakashi Ha-Hatake. Kakashi Hatake." Ucapku agak terbata awalnya, namun aku langsung mantap mengucapkannya untuk kali yang kedua. Aku memang seperti bayi yang baru diajar berbicara. Susah sekali memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel tuan didepan namanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Mulai sekarang hilangkanlah kata tuan pada setiap kalimatmu pada siapapun itu karena sebenarnya akupun tak pantas untuk kau panggil tuan. Mari kita mulai dari awal sebelum semua ingatanmu kembali, sayangku." Dia pun mencium lembut punggung tanganku. Cukup lama. Aku pun perlahan menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Siapa sebenarnya aku, Kakashi? Apa yang sebenarnya yang telah terjadi antara aku dan dirimu? Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari sini? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kakashi?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi entah bagaimana aku bisa aku sefrontal ini padanya. Aku benar-benar dibuat hidup penasaran kalau seperti ini terus.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sakura-ku. Semuanya akan kau ingat. Aku takut jika aku yang menceritakan secara sepihak, maka kebenarannya akan menjadi kepalsuan. Aku tidak ingin kau dibutakan oleh kebenaranku saja. Masih ada kebenaran dari pihak lain yang harus kau tahu dan itu termasuk ingatanmu yang sebenarnya. Hanya ingatanmu lah yang dapat menyelamatkan aku dan juga mereka. Kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan, Sakura-ku?" penjelasannya yang begitu detail tapi tetap saja rasanya semakin bertambah penasaran, tapi kuurungkan dan lagi-lagi menurut padanya.

"Aku mengerti, Kakashi dan bantu aku mengingatnya. Aku ingin segera mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya dan tentang kebenaran itu. Bantu aku, Kakashi." Kataku dengan wajah memohon sekaligus memaksa.

Sejak kapan aku jadi begini pada Kakashi? Aku hanya merasa ini seperti yang seharusnya. Kulihat dia tersenyum lagi, matanya sedikit menyipit. Lucu.

"Tanpa kau meminta, Sakura-ku. Aku siap kapanpun kau siap." Kakashi berdiri tanpa melepas tanganku dan juga mengajakku ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Dulu kau sangat suka menari seperti ini." Dia mengangkat tangan kiri ku keatas lalu memberi isyarat padaku untuk berputar ditempat lalu dia merentangkan tangannya dan akupun ikut merentangkan tanganku tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan aku segera memutar badanku dan juga kakiku mendekat kearahnya.

Aku hampir terjatuh saat berputar karena kakiku yang sedikit kaku pada saat menari tadi, tapi dengan sigap dia langsung menangkapku dengan posisi tangan kanannya segera menahan badanku yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Akupun refleks memegang lehernya dengan kedua tanganku sehingga membuat posisi wajahnya menghadap wajahku. Sangat dekat. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas yang sedikit terengah. Ternyata vampire masih bisa bernapas rupanya. Masih sempat-sempatnnya aku berpikir seperti itu. Dasar konyol.

"Kau memang tidak berubah, Sakura-ku." Katanya sedikit memasang tampang geli dimatanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya... hampir persis dan lebih romantis dari ini."

Kakashi langsung saja memiringkan kepalanya hendak menciumku dan lagi-lagi aku seperti terhipnotis. Suasana yang sangat mendukung dengan cahaya bulan yang termaram menembus menyinari balkon kamar dan angin malam yang cukup dingin membuatku juga semakin terlena. Aku dekatkan lagi wajahku padanya untuk mempermudahnya, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara lembut tapi agak samar itu menghentikanku melanjutkan adegan yang seharusnya romantis itu.

'Sakura...'

"Apa kau mendengar itu, Kakashi? Suara itu, memanggil namaku." Kataku segera kembali ke posisi berdiri begitu juga Kakashi.

Aku segera keluar ke balkon lalu mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu. Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar. Suara yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

'Aku sudah kembali. Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali.' Suara itu lagi. Akupun langsung menoleh keatas menatap bulan biru yang sedang bertengger indah diatas langit. Seperti berasal dari sana. Sasuke Uchiha? Siapa dia?

"Dia sudah kembali rupanya." Tiba-tiba Kakashi bersuara dari dalam. Terpampang jelas raut tidak suka pada wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura. Udara malam ini sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan aku harus menghangatkanmu." Kata Kakashi lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya kearahku mengajakku masuk.

"Semuanya akan terjawab, Sakura-ku." Sambungnya lagi meyakinkanku.

"Aku tahu. Ini hanyalah awal, bukan?" kataku tersenyum dan menyambut tangannya.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanyanya padaku membuat wajahku menjadi panas.

"Dasar Raja Vampire mesum." Kataku sambil membuang muka karena aku yakin wajahku terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Sakura-ku? Kenapa aku dibilang mesum?" dengan tampang innocentnya mencari jawaban dariku.

"Dasar me—" bibirku langsung saja ditangkapnya. Aku sangat kaget dengan serangannya ini. Dasar... dan sejak kapan dia melepas maskernya? Tidak mau kalah akupun pada akhirnya membalas ciumannya. Ciumannya tidak memaksa memang. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu terlena dan malah memperdalam ciuman kami. Sampai merasa cukup, kami pun melepas ciuman kami. Kami berdua lalu tertawa kecil. Ini benar-benar memabukkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-ku." Katanya lalu memelukku. Dekapannya hangat meskipun tetap saja badannya sedingin es.

"Aku tahu, Kakashi." Sambungku dan balas memeluknya. Entahlah kali ini aku sedikit keberatan untuk membalas ungkapannya. Sejak suara tadi, aku merasa berat untuk mengatakannya.

'Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali'

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N :**

**Chapter 2 coming minna... di chap nie, aku bikin Kakashinya lembut dan masih anak manis disini#evilsmile**

**Yap... dichap ini Sasukenya udah muncul meski hanya numpang lewat#dichidori...**

**Sasuke Uchiha kembali dari mana? Dan akankah Kakashi akan terus mengunci Sakura dalam kastil karena sudah tahu Sasuke sudah kembali dari liburannya(?)hek**

**Semuanya akan terjawab di chap berikut atau adakah yang mau merekomendasi tempat dari kemana saja Sasuke selama ini?#memanfaatkan reader #dibacok**

**Oh ya... Disini juga aku buat para vampirenya bisa bernapas biar bisa membantu author dalam pembuatan adegan2 yang ehemm.. ya gitu deh#dilempar**

**Forum REVIEW :**

**Non login dibawah ini dan yang Login ada di inbox masing2 ^^**

**Kyohime-chan :**

Arigatou gozaimasu yah udah RnR fic aku.. benar-benar merasa terhormat. Untuk SasuSaku pasti akan ada hintnya. Untuk banyak atau dikit mari tunggu dichap2 yang akan datang#dilempar kyohime-chan.

Semoga suka dengan chap ini. RnR please! ^^

**Aka no Rei :**

Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah RnR.. merasa tersanjung. Kalau untuk pair mutlaknya atau pair endingnya adalah kakasaku. Semoga tidak keberatan.. ^^V

Dan tebakan Rei memang benar#ngasih hadiah

Semoga suka dengan chap ini. RnR please! ^^

**Well,,, minna... see you next chapter !**


End file.
